Field of Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to an RV drapery mount, optionally also constituting a light fixture, that is to say, to a drapery mount with a light fixture for use in recreational vehicles (RV) and like vehicles.
Recreational vehicles such as vans are customarily equipped with drapes. Heretofore, however, no cheap and effective or attractive means has been available for mounting drapes in recreational vehicles.